


The Haunted Bathhouse

by TamerOfPickles



Category: Greek (US TV 2007), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, College, Glory Hole, Halloween, Himbo Scott McCall, M/M, Oral Sex, Scottyween, Sex Club, Threesome - M/M/M, bathhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: It's Halloween, and everyone is talking about the haunted house that opened up downtown. Scott and Stiles want to go, but the tickets are too expensive for broke college students. Determined to get in, Scott finds a back door, but they end getting turned around in the dark. How long before he realizes where he actually is?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	The Haunted Bathhouse

Stiles jumped off his bed and cheered as he clinched the win. Scott set his controller next to the console and patiently waited for Stiles to finish his victory dance.

“Good game.”

“You know, it takes some of the fun out of it when you’re such a good sport.”

Scott shook his head and rolled his eyes in response. Stiles was about to suggest a rematch to help him continue to procrastinate deciphering Aristotle when he heard voices coming from the hallway through their open dorm room door.

“I have no idea how I’m going to sleep tonight.”

“You’re the one who begged me to take you.”

“I know, and it was awesome. It’s just that the adrenaline hasn’t worn off.”

“Well, I won’t allow a nightlight, but if you get scared, you can crawl into bed with me, and I’ll keep you safe.”

Danny laughed as he appeared and unlocked the door to their dorm room across from Scott and Stiles. “Jackson, just because you bought the tickets doesn’t make this date.”

As Danny opened the door, Jackson walked past him into their room. “Of course not, but one of these days, you’ll admit I’m your type.”

Danny turned to Stiles, raised his eyebrow, and cocked his head to silently ask ‘Do you see what I have to put up with?’

Stiles walked over and leaned on his door frame. “Did you go to that haunted warehouse everyone’s talking about?”

“Yeah, and it was everything I imagined and more. I have no idea how they managed to do that in real life.”

From inside their room, Jackson yelled out, “Remember, no sharing the secrets with the plebs.”

Danny shrugged. “I’m sorry. He made not telling anyone about what was inside a condition of buying me a ticket. There was no way I could afford one on my own.”

“Yeah. I tried to get it added to my student loan, but the financial aid guy just laughed at me.”

“Maybe you’ll still find a way. Good night.”

“Good night, Danny.”

With that both of them closed their doors behind them. Stiles turned around to see Scott with an intense look on his face.

“Jackson’s such a jerk. I’m going to find a way for us to go just to spite him.” The two of them still hadn’t grown out of the rivalry that started when Scott was appointed co-captain with Jackson. Scott wasn’t the one egging it on, but he wasn’t one to let Jackson push them around.

Stiles laughed. “Good luck with that.” Scott could do impressive things when he put his mind to it, but making some quick cash wasn’t one of them.

The rest of the week passed quickly as they approached Halloween proper. Stiles focused on getting ahead in his classes so that he didn’t have to worry while he partied and on putting together his costume. He’d grown a lot more confident in his body since high school, so he had been determined to do a sexy costume. He settled on a simple devil costume: a horn headband, a bat wing harness, and red briefs with a devil tail. The tail ended in a plug to keep it attached, and he had a slight thrill at the idea of wearing it in public with most people none the wiser.

When Halloween finally arrived, they were putting on their costumes when Scott got a text. Before Stiles could ask what was going on, Scott put on the blonde wig that went with his red briefs, metal harness, and fake sword and ran out their door with a quick “I got to check something.”

Stiles continued to primp for another fifteen minutes before deciding to go ahead with their plans and let Scott catch up. After a quick text to let him know where he’d be, Stiles headed down to frat row to check out the parties. Almost as soon as he walked inside the house, his eyes met with those of a guy across the room. His costume was similar to Stiles’s except that he had feathered wings, white briefs, and a halo on his head. They gave each other a nod of acknowledgement, and Stiles made his way through the crowd.

“Hey. I think we have an anti-Christ to find.”

The angel gave him a puzzled look for a second before he got it. “Are you saying that you want to be Crowley to my Aziraphale?”

Stiles shrugged. “There’s worse things I could think of being?” He extended his hand. “Stiles. Are you a Kappa Tau?”

The guy took his hand and gave it a firm squeeze. “Calvin, and no, I’m Omega Chi. I’m here because my best friend Rusty is one.”

Stiles took a step closer so that they could hear each other better. “Cool. I was supposed to be here with my best friend, Scott, but he disappeared on me.”

“Chasing a girl?”

Stiles chuckled. “Most of the time, that would be it, but something’s different tonight.” Stiles glanced over his shoulder. “Oh! There he is. Scott!” The jumping wave Stiles gave his friend caught the attention of the whole room, which made Stiles feel a bit self-conscious.

At least it got the job done. Scott turned and came straight for them. “There you are. I was worried when I didn’t find you in our room.”

“I sent you a text. Besides, if I had stayed at home, I wouldn’t have met Calvin.” He stepped to the side to get out from between them. “Scott, meet Calvin. Calvin. Scott.”

Scott gave Calvin a vigorous handshake. “Hey. Great to meet you, dude.” He turned back to Stiles. “I think I found a way in, but we have to hurry if we want to get there before it closes.”

“Really? Wow!” Stiles had given up on going to the haunted house. Then he frowned as he realized they couldn’t bring Calvin on Scott’s bike (his Jeep was in the shop again). “I have to go, but maybe we can continue this later tonight after we get back?”

Calvin gave him a soft smile. “I’d like that great.”

“Really? Great! See you later, Calvin.”

Scott was already pulling him through the crowd to the front door. His bike was just outside, so they were quickly on their way. As Scott drove through the streets, Stiles became intensely aware of the vibrations of the motorcycle as his tail delivered them into his body. Normally, he didn’t have a problem with controlling himself around Scott, but the vibrations of the engine and their naked skin pressed warmly against each other in the cool night air made things difficult. He tried to think of anything else, but all that would come to mind was Calvin in his costume, and that did nothing to help him.

Scott pulled to a stop in a dark alley, and Stiles quickly jumped off the back so he could adjust himself before Scott turned around, but Scott was occupied with hiding his bike next to a dumpster so that it wouldn’t be seen from the street. By the time he waved for Stiles to follow him, Stiles felt much more under control of himself.

First, they came to a chain link fence, but Scott pulled on one side to let them through a hole that someone had cut. Then, he led them down a staircase to a basement door that had its padlock lying broken on the ground. Inside there was a long, dark tunnel. Stiles pulled out his phone to turn on the flashlight, but Scott grabbed his hand.

“We can’t use any lights. They’d be too easy to see in the dark. Just grab onto my hand and trust me.”

Stiles was apprehensive, but he wasn’t going to turn back now that they were so close. He grabbed Scott’s hand and followed him inside. Scott closed the door behind them, and they were left in total darkness. Scott pulled him forward, and they walked slowly through the dark, deliberately taking each step so that they didn’t hurt themselves or make more noise than necessary.

As they moved down the tunnel, Stiles heard Scott murmuring to himself. Once he was paying attention to it, he quickly realized that he was counting something to himself as went.

“Thirteen. Here we are.” Scott whispered as he pulled Stiles to the side. When they stopped moving, Scott took his hand and placed it on a vertical metal pole. Sliding up and down it, Stiles discovered that it was a ladder. “I’ll go first and open the trap door.”

Stiles listened to Scott’s feet hitting the metal rungs as he ascended the ladder and was ecstatic when a square in the ceiling opened up and let in a little bit of light. It wasn’t much, but his dark-adjusted eyes could see what was in front of him now. As soon as he saw Scott was out of the way, he scrambled up after him.

As Scott closed the door behind them, Stiles took a moment to look around. The light was coming from beneath a door on one side of the narrow room. Shelves lined the neighboring wall, and a quick sniff confirmed that the bottles contained chemicals, probably a disinfectant. At the far end of the room were various implements with long handles. Stiles had no idea how Scott had found out that the haunted house had a secret entrance through it’s janitor’s closet, and he was impressed.

Scott opened the door a crack while whispering, “This is a different entrance than the one I found earlier, so we’ll just have to pretend we belong here until we find a group to blend in with.”

Stiles nodded, and they slipped into the hallway and headed toward the left. Stiles heard the sound of running water and a faint smell of chlorine that got more intense as they moved forward. They turned a corner and walked into a cloud of steam. As a gap opened, they could make out that several guys were using a large communal shower. With a quick look, they silently agreed to turn back and try the other way.

“That must be the employee locker room. The public space must be in the other direction,” Scott whispered. Stiles was starting to suspect something was off, but he didn’t say anything yet.

After they passed the closet door again, the light in the hallway started to dim. A couple guys wearing towels passed them, but they didn’t take any notice of the two of them beyond quick, discrete, appraising glances. When they saw a guy wearing a leather dog hood, jockstrap, and rubber dog tail, Scott leaned in towards Stiles and said, “He’s in costume, too, so we should follow him.”

The pup led them to a large open room filled with men standing in groups along the wall. They walked up to one of the groups. As they pushed their way to the front, they saw everyone was standing in a semicircle around two guys in the center. One was standing nude with his arms and legs tied to two poles while the other hit his back with a leather flogger.

“Woah…” Scott gasped at the sight. As he was entranced by the scene in front of them, Stiles watched his friend’s reaction, wondering whether he had realized where they were yet and curious to see if he was enjoying it. The latter question was answered when Scott’s hand drifted down to his underwear partly to hide his growing bulge and partly to rub his palm against it.

When the dom decided to take a break, Scott nodded towards the next station. This one had a guy strapped to a chair with clothespins attached all over his body. Another guy was diligently adding more to whatever areas of his skin that could move enough to get a grip on. The station after that had a guy moaning with pleasure as his dom sent electricity coursing between strategically located electrodes across his body.

When they had made their way around the room and seen scenes that even Stiles hadn’t seen before in his porn, they stepped away from the crowd to take a break and talk. Scott surveyed the room in awe. “No wonder they only allow eighteen plus in here. They don’t hold anything back. It’s strange that there aren’t any women here, though.”

Stiles pretended to look at a station in the opposite direction to hide his incredulous smirk at how ingenuous Scott was when he noticed another hallway leading away from the room. “Hey, that exit’s labeled ‘Maze.’ Want to check it out?”

“Oh, yeah! I wonder if they have things hidden in the dead ends to top this.”

The maze was barely lit, just enough to see the black walls before you ran into them. They saw a few humanoid shapes moving in the darkness, but they never got close enough to see who or what they were.

“Hey! Something grabbed my leg.” Scott ran his hands across the wall. “There’s a hole in the wall. I wonder what is on the other side.” Before Stiles could question what he was doing, Scott stuck his hand inside. “It must be one of those things where you reach into the dark and feel things like grapes and spaghetti pretending to be body parts. I’m not sure what this is, though. It’s kind of like a hot dog, but it’s warm and attached to something. Now it’s getting harder. How could they do that?”

Stiles started to snicker when he heard Scott call out in surprise as he hit the wall. “Scott! What’s going on?”

“Someone grabbed me, and – Oh!”

“Are you alright?”

“I’m … good. Just … give me a second.”

Stiles had a pretty good idea about what was going on with Scott and decided he wanted to see what was happening on the other side. Placing his hand on the wall next to Scott, he headed back the way they came. Never taking his hand off the wall meant that he went down a few dead ends along the way, but it also meant that he wouldn’t get lost.

He first knew that he was close when he heard the familiar sound of Scott’s voice, rendered incoherent by whatever the guy on the other side was doing to him. Stiles slowed his steps so that he didn’t make a sound that would alert the stranger. He was only a few feet away when the form started to take a familiar shape.

“Derek?” Stiles whispered.

The guy froze. As Stiles got down onto his knees next to him, he could see the whites of Derek’s eyes as they widened with surprise. Rather than saying anything, Stiles grabbed Scott’s cock out of Derek’s open mouth and stuck it in his own. He played with the tip for a moment before running his tongue along the side of Scott’s cock. Derek took the other side, and when they met back up at the top, they started making out around Scott’s dick.

While they both worked their friend’s cock, Derek placed his hand on Stiles’s back, rubbing it in circles as he explored his body. His hand drifted lower with each cycle until he met the band of Stiles’s underwear. After the briefest pause, his fingers slid under the elastic and cupped his ass. As they moved further, they brushed up against Stiles’s tail. After a moment of surprise, his fingers moved around the surface as he tried to understand the nature of this strange object. When they reached the point where it entered him, Derek gave a quiet sound of recognition.

Derek abandoned Scott’s cock to Stiles’s enthusiastic care as he moved behind him. He pulled down his underwear, and the tail slid out of Stiles along with it. After checking that Stiles was stretched and lubed from wearing the plug, Derek dragged his cock down the line between his cheeks and pushed inside of him.

This wasn’t the first guy to fuck Stiles, but he was already the most aggressive. He pressed his hands against the wall to keep himself from hitting it as Derek first pushed his cock deep inside of him and then his head forward so that he had to take Scott’s dick down his throat. As Derek began to fuck him hard, it was all he could do hold himself in position. Scott soon noticed his mysterious cocksucker had stopped moving his mouth and started to fuck his hips to add his own motion.

Stiles was being used by his friends from both directions and he absolutely loved it. He had jerked off so many times since high school imagining himself in the middle of them, but he had never believed that it would have ever come true. His only regret was that he couldn’t see the two of them as they abused his holes, but he could imagine them clearly in his mind.

Derek seemed to know what he was doing as he pressed his cock in exactly the right spot with each thrust. Stiles wondered how long Derek had been coming here, how many guys he had taken in the dark. Did any of them realize just how perfect he was or were they just left with the memory of his delightful dick?

Derek’s thrusts began more hungry and erratic, and Stiles knew that he was getting close. Derek didn’t try to hold back and instead increased the intensity of his thrusts. With a growl, he started filling Stiles with his warm cum. He didn’t begin to slow down until he had completely spent his load.

After Derek pulled out of him, Stiles turned his attention completely toward Scott who was moaning the praises of the mouth that was taking all of him so easily. The tear hanging in Stiles’s eye was proof that swallowing Scott’s dick wasn’t trivial, but still Stiles was proud that his best friend approved of his skills.

Without any warning, Derek grabbed onto Scott’s cock to hold him in place as he pulled Stiles’s head off of it. Stiles wasn’t sure what Derek was doing, but with a little guidance from his firm hands and a few whispered instructions, he managed to pick Stiles off of the ground and set his ass against the wall. Scott’s cock easily slipped inside his ready hole, and he resumed fucking the new hole.

Scott didn’t have the same experience as Derek, or maybe it was just the unusual position that was hampering his ability to show off his skills. Stiles didn’t care, though. It felt good just to have the thick dick moving inside of him while Derek’s firm chest pressed against his back and his skilled hand worked his dick just enough to keep him feeling good without pushing him over the top. It wasn’t long before Scott let out a string of profanities and began to mix his own load with Derek’s inside of Stiles.

After Scott pulled out, Derek lowered Stiles back down to the floor. Scott lowered himself down to the hole in the wall to thank his unknown partner when Derek pushed Stiles forward so that his hard cock went through the hole and slapped Scott in the face.

“I’ve never…” Scott started uncertainly. “Well, I suppose it’s only fair.” With that, Scott tentatively wrapped his lips around the tip of Stiles’s cock and probed it with his tongue. Stiles moaned as he silently thanked Scott’s rigid sense of fairness. It wasn’t the best blowjob he’d ever gotten, but he didn’t need much after being so horned up after the rest of the night’s activity. Plus, there was something extremely hot about Scott experimenting with his best friend’s cock without knowing it.

It also helped that Scott wasn’t shy. Once he had decided to suck a dick, he was going to do the best job he could. After taking a moment to get used to having a dick in his mouth, he pushed himself down Stiles’s length until his gag reflex forced him to pull back. He recovered quickly and soon was sliding his lips down Stiles’s dick again. This time he moved more slowly, testing his limits. Once he found how far down he could go, he began to bob up and down on that portion while he took the rest inside his hand and pumped it in rhythm with his mouth.

Soon Stiles couldn’t take any more. He gave Scott a warning with a rough whispered and hoped he wouldn’t recognize his voice if he didn’t vocalize. Scott must have decided not to try to swallow because he pulled off, but it was just in time to get Stiles’s first load all over his face.

Once he had come, Stiles started to come back to reality and knew he should get back to Scott soon if he wanted to pretend nothing had happened. Derek helped him put his underwear back on and reinsert his tail so that he didn’t leak any cum on his way home. He gave Derek a sign for him to call him before leaving.

It didn’t take long to make his way through the maze following the wall back to Scott. “Sorry. I tried to figure out what was on the other side, but I got lost. Did you figure out what was on the other side?”

Scott hesitated for a moment before answering as he tried to check Stiles’s scent for anything suspicious, but he couldn’t smell anything but the scent of his cum on his face. He had cleaned it off his face while Stiles was walking back, but there still was some that he hadn’t noticed trapped in his wig. “No. I think this might not actually be the haunted house.”

Stiles paused dramatically as he pretended to think. “I think you might be onto something. What to head back to the party?”

“Yeah. Who knows where else we could end up if we tried a different door in the dark.”

Stiles was happy to find Calvin was still around when they got back. The two of them had a great time watching Scott try to hit on girls and strike out as soon as they saw his “hair gel” before heading back to Calvin’s apartment for the night. The next week, when Scott told him he was going out to some place that he awkwardly wouldn’t describe, Stiles called Derek to see what Scott would do at a bathhouse when he actually knew what it was.


End file.
